


Where The Starlight Fades To Blue

by jolimelon



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Adam/Shiro (Voltron) Reunion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Post-Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 07, Reconciliation, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolimelon/pseuds/jolimelon
Summary: Adam holds the hand of Shiro's prosthetic arm for the first time.





	Where The Starlight Fades To Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably around post S7 but pre s8. I can't be sure because I honestly can't remember much of those trainwreck seasons but yeah it fits in there somewhere! If anything doesn't match with canon then good cause that bitch stank lol Also it's pretty cheesy and rough but hey that's pretty much my brand at this point. Enjoy!

The metal of Shiro's prosthetic arm was bone-chillingly cold upon first touch. Adam nearly recoiled as he trickled his fingers along the smooth palm, the trail not ending until he reached the base of his fingers. The prosthetic was entirely man-made, and yet it moved as realistically as a human arm would- the meticulous construction fascinated Adam to no end. 

Yet, it saddened him as well. 

When Adam had first seen Shiro from a distance, he almost couldn't believe his eyes. His once jet black hair had become snow white, his body coated in deep scars both fresh and old, and his right arm was completely gone, save for a mutilated mechanical remnant at the shoulder where his old prosthetic used to be. He was a man ravaged by war, both mentally and physically, a fact clear as day upon sight. 

Adam had gone through a lot on earth, but after laying eyes upon his former fiancé, he knew that their situations were incomparable. 

"It's amazing, isn't it? The advanced Altean technology." 

Despite being the only two in the room, Shiro had spoken in a hushed voice to Adam. 

"It's remarkable," Adam replied quickly. "It functions so realistically."

When Shiro and Adam had first been reunited, they had greeted with a hug, despite the poor terms that they had left off on. No bitter airs remained when they had spotted each other, alive and safe, a sweet rarity in a world so cruel. 

They had yet to speak in depth of what they had both faced over the previous years, but word had gotten far enough that they had rough ideas. 

It worried Adam. Of course it did. Not even breaking up with Shiro had given him the ability to stop worrying. When news of Shiro's 'death' had first reached earth, Adam, ever the methodical worker, had become so sick with distress that he had missed a month of work. 

But then the day came where Shiro had arrived back to earth, no longer looking like a young man in his twenties. He wore the same softness beneath the surface, but there was no hiding the changes war had inflicted upon his young mind and body. It was almost enough to bring a tear to Adam's eye. 

"Does it hurt?" Adam eventually asked, still not looking up from the craftsmanship on Shiro's hand. 

"No, I can't feel you touching it." 

"Not that," Adam used his other hand to gesture towards his shoulder. "That part. It looks so bulky and uncomfortable." 

"Oh, that," Shiro glanced at the shoulder plate of his prosthetic arm. It was an odd design, he had to admit, but he knew that it's functions would be handy in future combat. "I won't lie, it's still pretty sore." 

Adam's gaze slowly shifted back down to Shiro's hand, still in his delicate touch despite Shiro being unable to feel it. He twirled it around to the backside, Shiro allowing him to move it as he pleased, and studied the thickness of his fingers as Shiro slowly wiggled them around to show off the extent of his movement. 

"I don't really know where to begin talking, but," Shiro paused for a moment, slowly raising the index finger of his prosthetic arm to just beneath Adam's chin, lifting it gently so that he looked at him eye-to-eye. 

Then, he continued to speak.

"Adam, I'm really sorry about how we left things off. I spent a lot of time in galra captivity wishing I had dealt with things differently. I shouldn't have pushed you away... I shouldn't have dismissed your worries like they weren't important."

At first, Adam had become tense as Shiro spoke, unsure of where exactly his words were heading. Slowly, he felt the tension in his shoulders ease, and he sighed quietly beneath his breath with a forced, weak smile. 

"I should be the one to apologize. I was scared to let you go in case I'd never see you again, but I shouldn't have tried to hold you back from your dream for a selfish sake. I'm sorry, Takashi."

Shiro lowered his prosthetic, placing his hand gently on top of Adams, who then raised his palm inwards so that it pressed against Shiro's. They locked their fingers together, as they had many times over the course of many years, only now the touch of Shiro's hand wasn't so familiar. 

"I don't hold anything against you. I haven't for a long time." Shiro replied, "I really missed you, Adam." 

"I missed you too," Adam confessed in return. "When I thought you were dead, my heart was broken. It was my worst fear come true. I felt awful about everything." 

"At least we have the opportunity to reconcile now. We're pretty lucky, all things considered." 

Adam's smile had softened into a more genuine one, as he felt a tremendous weight being lifted from his shoulders. The words he had wanted to hear for so long- the words he had wanted to speak into existence- were now spoken.

He and Shiro had gone through countless changes since they had last seen each other, yet it had felt as if -despite their distance- they had done their growing in the same direction. It was if they were seeing more eye-to-eye than they ever had before. 

Shiro's other hand began to reach for Adam's free hand, which he had quickly taken note of. He lifted his hands to meet Shiro's in the middle, their fingers interlocking almost instantly upon contact. The feeling was much warmer, and much more familiar than it was with Shiro's new prosthetic. Their fingers fit together less awkwardly as there was no mechanical bulk that felt hard against Adam's skin. 

Their eyes would've met at that point, if only they had ever stopped looking at each other in the first place. When Shiro began to lean inward, it didn't take long for Adam to follow suit. There was no hesitation before their lips pressed together with a soft push, Shiro slowly letting the grip of his prosthetic hand go, instead using it to support the back of Adam's head as they held the kiss longer. 

Adam set his free hand on Shiro's thigh, his grip light as a feather ready to float away at the first catch of a breeze. He could feel the fingers of Shiro's prosthetic as they twirled the curls at the back of his head, the most nostalgic gesture of them all. Shiro had always loved playing with his hair as they kissed, his fingers brushing and twirling them without the realization that he was doing so. 

They eventually pulled apart from each other, after what had simultaneously felt like forever and not nearly long enough. Their eyes remained glued to each other, expressions slowly fading from stunned silence to quiet snickers and smiles. 

"Force of habit?" Adam quietly mumbled, lifting his hand from Shiro's thigh and wiping the dampened corners of his lips with his thumb. 

"Yeah..." Shiro muttered between chuckles, "I guess it's been awhile for us both." 

"It's definitely been a long time, but..." Adam's voice drifted off as he became more serious, "There's still a lot we need to work out so I think we should definitely hold off on..." he gestured his hand between the two of them. 

"I agree! We shouldn't rush into anything. We should get to know each other again, and see how things go from there." 

"That's a good idea," Adam agreed, "No matter how things go, just know that I'll be here for you." 

A bashful smile broke out onto Shiro's face while he gave an enthusiastic nod, "And I'll be here for you." 

Shiro leaned inward, pressing a gentle kiss against Adam's cheek before he pulled away. He lowered both hands beneath Adam's and held them firmly in his grip.

"There's something else that I wanted to tell you. I made sure nobody else could get the news to you first." Shiro quickly added in, his grip fidgeting slightly, tight with nerves or excitement, Adam couldn't be sure which it was. 

"Oh? What is it?" 

"I've been seeing a lot of doctors since coming back. We'll be on earth awhile so I figured I may as well check on how I'm doing physically and all, and I-" 

Adam held his breath, swallowing back harshly against his suddenly dry throat. 

"I thought it was a little too good to be true when the doctors told me that I'm in tip-top shape. My current health doesn't match my previous health records at all. So, this- this clone body doesn't carry the same illness that I had before." 

"You're..." Adam's voice trailed off, his eyes shifting from one of Shiro's eyes to the next rapidly again and again. "You're not sick?" 

Shiro nodded his head, "Yeah. It's crazy, right?" 

It was at that point that Adam's emotions got the best of him, the urge to cry that he'd been resisting for some time already had lost it's battle as warm tears instantly poured down his cheeks. He smiled and sniffled all at once, with no earthly clue what to say next. Instead, he loosened his hands from Shiro's grip and wrapped his arms around his shoulders in an embrace as tight as he could manage. 

"I can't believe it, Takashi, that-- that's amazing." 

Shiro laughed, wrapping his arms around Adam's waist, holding him just as closely. "Yeah, I'm still pretty stunned myself." 

"You've been through so many awful things, Takashi, things I couldn't even imagine but... This...? To think that something this amazing could come from a situation so horrible." Adam smiled, pressing his cheek firmly against Shiro's shoulder. "God, I can't stop crying."

Continuing to laugh, Shiro could feel a wetness at the corners of his eyes as well, and he gripped onto Adam even tighter. "I can't believe it either. I don't even know what to do with myself. I might actually live to be an old man now. That's something I've never thought about before."

Adam pulled away from the hug, his hands sliding out from behind Shiro's back and onto his cheeks, where he cupped them tightly. "You already look the part," he teased, "with your hair as white as it is."

"Don't forget which of us is now technically three years older than the other, huh?" Shiro teased right back, poking the tip of Adam's nose with his finger.

"Believe me when I say: I'm definitely _not_ going to let you forget about it."

They slipped into another hug, and held it for much longer than before, neither wanting to be the first to let go.

An embrace not held in so long, an embrace long overdue.

They stayed that way for some time, talking about as much as they could think of, and catching up on the many years of lost time. Speaking until the starlight faded to blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! This ones a little rough, I was working through some writers block during it so I'm sorry that it's not really up to par! I hope you found something to enjoy regardless!


End file.
